


Stay Like This

by strawberryscythe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is a dumb idea, tsukki's in pain lol sorry, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryscythe/pseuds/strawberryscythe
Summary: Basically the aftermath of Tsukki's broken pinky or whatever (right after s3)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Stay Like This

**Author's Note:**

> There's zero point to this, I just thought of this idea and kind of went with it, y'know?

“I think the pain… is still there.”

Gray clouds converged in the dreary sky, rain only daring to come down. Karasuno managed to win against Shiratorizawa, which tired everyone out physically and mentally. The rain, albeit unbegun, was sure to place a damper on their moods.

Kei and Tadashi walked home together, even in the nearing twilight. Akiteru let Kei go, for he had plans to take care of his mother. Akiteru also knew that his younger brother wouldn’t want to see him after a stressful match.

For Kei, the pain in his hand was detrimentally increasing. Every time his hand flinched, or when he dared to pick anything up, his weary tendons would cry out with crimson tears. He kept a stoic face, for fear anyone would see that he was anything but emotionless.

Of course, his best friend could ascertain something was amiss.

Kei noticed this, the way Tadashi stuck his eyes to Kei’s hand for a second too long, the little fidgets that flowed from the freckled boy. Kei was growing annoyed, only because he loathed the idea of Tadashi fretting about something he didn’t need to.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi started abruptly, nearly scaring the everloving hell out of Kei, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Kei droned, slightly bending his tired fingers. He was, in fact, not fine. Though taped only hours prior, his pinky especially was sobbing with agony.

“You’re bleeding.” Tadashi said simply, the pair stopping in front of his house.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just some blood.” Kei managed to utter, forbidding his voice to waver with strain.

Tadashi looked into tired, worn out eyes, not at all believing a word. He sighed, then let themselves into his house, already trying to kick off his shoes. Kei recalled that his family wasn’t home, Akiteru told him that hours earlier when he had asked to stay at the other’s house.

“What are you in such a rush for?” Kei asked, untying his shoes with one hand.

“Your hand. I’m going to take care of it.” Tadashi said semi-confidently, making his way to the kitchen cabinets before Kei could notice.

“I don’t need you to mother me.” Kei said flatly, leaning on his unharmed hand after he sat on the floor of the living room. Admittedly, the thought of it… made Kei internally blush. He despised the way his heart would melt at a mere sound or action from Tadashi.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Tadashi said lightly with a slight smirk, planting a medicine kit in front of Kei’s exhausted body. Kei wanted to wipe that smile off of his face, then came to the sudden realization of not having any energy to do so. Only then did he realize how absolutely enervated his body was.

He sighed with exhaustion, leaning further into his hand, accompanied by a yawn.

“You know,” Tadashi paused and cleared his throat purely because of nerves, “I’m, uh, really proud of you. I don’t care if you thought you were lame, you did really well.” Tadashi held Kei’s hand in both of his, moving to take the tape off.

Kei flashed a shade of scarlet, then noticed the other boy was the same. Tadashi’s dark green locks shrouded his face, but it couldn’t stop the glow emanating from it.

“Oh… thanks.” Kei mumbled with less of a sour tone, then hissed when Tadashi unwrapped his fingers.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi said quickly, cradling Kei’s hand.

“Whatever,” Kei sighed, “just hurry up.” He sunk his teeth into his lower lip, already recognizing the leaden taste of blood.

Tadashi wiped Kei’s hand, nearly grimacing at the ruby sight. Tadashi could tell that Kei absolutely hated it. His fingers would recoil ever so slightly in protest, not to mention the pinched sighs leaking from the taller boy.

“It,” Kei winced, his facial features scrunching up in affliction, “it really hurts.”

“Nice vocabulary.” Tadashi flashed a grin at Kei, then erased it when he saw silvery tears forming at the creases of Kei’s eyes.

Kei did everything in his power to keep from breaking into a plethora of cries in front of his best friend. He scolded himself for being so utterly petulant, watching through cloudy eyesight as his thin fingers were being wound in a prison of tape.

Tadashi, being Tadashi, saw straight through Kei’s facade, his own hands pulling apart from the other’s.

“Take off your glasses.” Tadashi said quietly, endeavoring to catch Kei’s gaze in his own. Kei only pushed further into his stable hand with a stubborn and irreverent shift of place. Tadashi sighed, then pushed the medicine box away from him with brittle fingernails that were just a touch too long. He scooted closer to Kei and took off the glasses himself, folding them and carefully placing them off to the side. Tadashi felt his other hand rise from its place on the floor, then realized what he was doing only after a prolonged moment or so. His hand froze like a deer caught in headlights, having no idea what he was just about to do.

Tadashi had never been very skilled at using his words. They’d always spill from his stuttering mouth in chopped up fragments and sentences any time an intimate setting attempted to cross his mind. The thought filled his heart with tension, and his head with surges of warmth. His stomach was always sure to flip, like a bad case of dyspepsia with butterflies. He chose to revert to touch, rather than speaking his mind.

Though being in control of his body, Tadashi’s hand continued to ascend as he watched in disbelief, frightened at what was to come next. His hand landed on Kei’s, a mere centimeter or so before his face. Tadashi exhaled a silent breath, though it didn’t do much. His chest was still full of thick, hesitant air.

“There’s nobody else here,” Tadashi spoke, his voice a touch above a whisper, “it’s okay.” He chewed his lip, his grip on the other boy tightening after a pause.

Less than three seconds passed and Tadashi felt the all too familiar touch of temperate tears, wetting his fingers. Kei sniffled, his chest shaking with reluctance as his damaged hand coiled in discomfort. He drew in sharp gasps, clearly trying to stay quiet. Tadashi pried Kei’s hand into his own, fitting them together with warmth and comfort. Kei ducked his head, trying to shield Tadashi’s line of view of the blonde becoming undone. Tadashi’s heart twinged at this as he closed the already diminutive pocket of space between them. Kei’s face fell into Tadashi’s neck within seconds.

Had it not been for the absolute chaos of emotions spinning around in his head, Kei would have scowled at how vulnerable and raw he was displaying himself. Despite this, he still cried against the smaller boy, his face getting mixed up in the profusion of Tadashi’s hair. Instinctively, Tadashi’s hand slid up Kei’s back, moving in small circles.

“I have to finish the…” Tadashi’s voice trailed to a pause, Kei’s head shaking furiously against Tadashi. “Don’t be stubborn, it’ll be over soon.”

“Can’t we just… stay like this for a moment?” Kei mumbled softly, his words almost going unheard if Tadashi hadn’t been listening so intently. Tadashi wanted to argue that they shouldn’t, but he found his eyes traveling down to his hand and _holy shit he was holding Kei’s hand._

Obviously Tadashi was aware of the odd setup they found themselves in, but something about holding Kei’s hand made him breathe a sigh of delight. A smile tugged at his thin lips, even though Kei was literally crying on him. Tadashi tightened his grip, his cool fingers rubbing against calloused palms. It was nice like this, he figured.

Kei, still crying, sat up slightly, unable to wipe his face on account of both hands being occupied. He managed to pull a stoic face, one that was obviously contrived if one looked hard enough. Tadashi’s hand slid up from Kei’s back, smoothing over defined facial features, Discarded tears were picked up with every swipe of his hand.

“Can I finish now?” Tadashi asked, studying Kei’s emotions keenly. Kei took more than a moment to nod in approval, his hand slipping away from Tadashi’s and into his own lap. Tadashi sighed internally, already kicking himself for not savoring the moment of closeness more.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
